Horizons
by bornintheeraofhumility
Summary: Apollo and Nyx have had a child, who was born looking like any other demigod, but this is the story of his life, and the hardship he goes through. Also includes a few PJO characters.  T due to Joshua/Josh's swearing.
1. Prologue

_I am back with a new story I was thinking of called Horizons! Its about a son of Apollo and Nyx._

_I thought about posting it! Just wrote this today. _

* * *

><p>"No, you cannot! He cannot be raised by his parents!" Zeus yelled, looking at the dark blue eyed goddess of the night.<p>

"Father! You know he is of a pure heart, and the world would ruin him!" Nyx said, her dark blue eyes glaring."I could create night early and cause disaster"

"How you and Apollo have a child together is something I was not known of. " Zeus said. "If he is discovered by anyone to be the son of two gods, there will be war! "

"I know one of my daughters can raise him. "Hera said, "But he will never know of gods, or any of us. He is a baby, and thus won't remember any of this."

"Joshua" Nyx tried to soothe the crying baby boy.

"He is rare-born, no new gods have been born in thousands of years" Apollo said. "You don't need to be cruel."

"He is dark haired like his mother, but sky eyed like his father. "Zeus sighed. "Apollo, get Hermes to take him to the girl Hera was talking about. Nyx, you still have demi-god children."

"Nyx was mortal.. I ran into her and she told me a different name not knowing it was me. " Apollo said.

Dioynsus smirked. "Taking in some mortal drinks, huh?"

"Dioynsus, that is unacceptable! Shut it before I banish you from olympus. This child is to be protected, and not killed." Zeus said. "He is more powerful than any big three child. "

"I will take him to one of my half-blood daughters. They have known of him for a while, but he is unnamed. Nyx was calling him Joshua for a while." Apollo said. "Wasn't there a Joshua in a old procephy?"

"Yeah, " Nyx added. "It was foretold that one born of night and day would save the world from falling to ice or fire, wary at first, but never astray. "

"That's Joshua. He's the only son of a god and a goddess." Zeus sighed. "god of stars?"

"No. " Apollo put a hand up. "I will give him a musical blessing. He doesn't need Nyx's abilities until he is older."

"We will choose when he is known of what he is the patron minor god of." Zeus said.

"Joshua was born under the Gemini Zodiac Sign. " Nyx said. "god of the zodiac? Look at his palm."

"That looks like a small circle.. all of the mortal zodiac is in it " Zeus said. "We will decide once it is apparent, now this meeting of the gods is over. Hera, take Joshua from Nyx. Nyx, return to what you are supposed to be doing. Apollo, go pull the sun to begin the sunrise."

* * *

><p>So basically we learn little about Joshua here. Remember that this is a prologue.<p>

Nyx = mother

Apollo = father

I will try to update what I have up for Nectar, Ambrosia, and Coke Zero (co-authored with DaughterofTheGrayEyedGoddess)

-Lexi


	2. 1 Downhill Slopes and New Discoveries

(Joshua's POV)

I was 8 atleast when I first noticed something wasn't right with me.

I watched my mom keep hurrying to get my stuff together for school, I had noticed a strange birthmark looking like a Gemini symbol. I was more intelligent than most 8 year olds.

"Joshua!" My mom called. "What's going on?"

"Mom I found a wierd birthmark!" I said. I wasn't perfect though, yet I didn't know that yet.

I had been classically trained in music and writing since I was 4. You see, when I was 6, my mom noticed I wasn't getting sick. No matter what I wouldn't get sick.

I had perfect health, but it was my personality no one liked.

I put the notebook down I was quietly scrawling in some random lyrics I was thinking of.

I walked downstairs. I had on shorts, and a old band tee my mom had got me- I loved music 8 year olds should never like. The classic rock bands, the rock and rollers of today.

My mom looked paler than usual, but I didn't notice that day.

This is how everything went downhill from that day..  
> <p>


	3. Another turning point

(Joshua's POV)

I blinked my eyes at the old memory, getting up from my bed in my lonely apartment. I was told I was adopted two years ago.

I was 18, going to graduate when my parents told me the truth.

I watched my dog, Starr pace the door. She seemed more protective of me more than usual.

I heard loud growling from downstairs. Starr never growled at me..

(A/N: Joshua looks like this presently: .com/images?q=tbn:_wPvQuomVwPZY )

I flicked my hair out of my eyes, walking downstairs. I noticed a women there, with dark ebony hair and eyes like little stars. I'm not kidding, it looked like she was wearing star contacts.

"Joshua, " She said.

"H-how do you know my name? " I said, looking at her.

"You must not know. " She said, giving me a small envelope. "You will need to open this soon when you think the time is right. "

"I'm opening it now. If you know any information about my birth parents, tell me now." I said

"Joshua, you are not prepared to know anything about when you were a baby. Your life will become difficult once you open that envelope. " She said, "It contains a dust, it was an old legend that the powder when sprinkled on someone with no memory of their entire life, they would remember everything about themselves."

"I want to know now. " I said, but the woman took the envelope out of my hands. "I will not give you this back because of your eagerness to open this. It is too dangeorus. You must be trained and know little for now."

"But how will I be trained," I said.

She removed a small necklace with a pendant on it. It glowered with different zodiac symbols. "Keep this. you will know its use later." She said, her eyes changing to a deep blue. 


	4. so goddamn polite and composed

_**So, you guys have all been wanting a new chapter. I'm writing these on notepad. :) **_

**_Lyric for the title is from Fallout by Marianas Trench_**

(Josh's POV ) **_(changed from Joshua)_**

I moved the dark sapphire bangs out of my eyes, carefully examining the wierd pendant between my fingers. Was this a part of my past that I didn't know?

Was it all that I wanted for so long? To know who I was?

I put it on carefully, tucking the pendant in my shirt, but the gem felt hot against my skin.

"Josh? " Someone called from downstairs.

(A/N: This story may or may not become a crossover depending on how the next chapter reveals Joshua's adoptive name as!)

I tucked it inside, yelling downstars. "yo! Drew! Go away!" I said.

You see, Drew is actually called Andrew. We've been friends for a long time.

"Don't call me Drew, or i'll take your guitar again!" He said.

"OH COME ON! Really, f..cking, really now? " I said

I heard a loud crash and Drew looked tense. He seemed to be itching at his little wallet clip his 'dad' had got him when he was younger. Yeah, Drew was wealthy, but he hated it.

I noticed the wallet clip had changed into a.. sword?

"Josh, why is there a white glowing shape on your red hoodie? " He said, looking worried.

Shit! I forgot about the glowing pendant. I took it off. "Drew, your crazy man come on. " I said

Something was about to change big time and I didn't realize it.

I threw the pendant which glowered a different zodiac symbol ever time on the ground. I heard loud.. growling?

This day was getting crazier and crazier. I heard a whisper in my ear, like something.. or someone was talking to me.

I saw a huge black dog with fierce red eyes. I gulped.

my next action could have gotten me killed.

I told Drew to get out. I grabbed something off the wall and threw it at the .. dog.. or whatever it was. Nope. didn't work. Still was growling.

I hummed a song I had been working on. Drew told me to stay back.

After that dog had suddenly dissappeared, Drew came back downstairs. "Joshua, I saw the pendant."

"I told you to call me Josh, or you would get it, Drew" I said.

"Josh. Zip it and listen. " Drew said. "Over a year ago, remember when I said I couldn't hang out or stay over over the summer? I was gone to a camp."

"Seriously? Why must you always go away? ever since we were kids you've went to camp." I said, "I'm used to it."

"This camp isn't for normal people. "Drew said, "Its for demi-gods. Basically the children of the greek or roman gods, and a mortal."

"Are you saying that.. thing.. is after me!" I said.

"Lets go, before it revaporates."Drew said, dragging a reluctant me by the arm out the apartment door.

I had learned alot about Greek Mythology. It had been one of my majors in college, besides music and astronomy (Which was wierd to go into for me, honestly.)


	5. its too late to go

(Joshua's POV)

"We have to go to camp. " Drew said, getting in the driver's side. "And trusting you with my car, not a smart idea."

"THAT WAS ONE DENT. One dent, Drew!" I said.

"Uh-huh, you let a rock hit the windshield. And it turned into a huge crack." Drew said.

"Like the car got hit by an asteroid." I said.

(A/N: if anyone gets the reference to this quote, I WILL MAKE YOU A LOVE INTEREST FOR ONE OF MY TWO OC's :) )

"Yeah, uh-huh" Drew said.

We were driving down the road, it would take us two days to get there, but hey, atleast I was happy. I was with my best friend.

We got to Long Island Sound, but Drew's car had decided to go kaput half-way through Toronto. We lived all the way in Vancouver, and well it took us hours to drive to the airport.

We both got out. Drew looked worried.

"Come on," Drew said, pulling me through some sort of wierd wall of energy. I felt no shock from it.

"Did you feel a shock? "Drew said. "Some of us get it if we're minor demigods."

"No. But I could go through it quite easily." I said

Drew's face looked different, more sullen. "This is worse than I thought." Drew mumbled.

We walked to this big old farmhouse. I saw this half-horse, half-man. I think Drew told me it was a centaur..

"Hey Chiron, "Drew said.

"Hey Andrew. " 'Chiron' said.

I went through the whole thing of orientation and all that kind of stuff.

* * *

><p>(AN: Decided last minute to change his full adoptive name to Joshua Keeler Ryans. AND YES HE"S BASED OFF JOSH RAMSAY FROM MARIANAS TRENCH. :D)

* * *

><p>The pendant hung around my neck again, the zodiac symbols glowing a different one every few seconds.<p>

"You are different than most of my campers I train. I can see that. "Chiron said, "Something about you is different than most demi-gods I see."

(a/n: trying to make Chiron act serious. Although he might be OOC in some ways.)

"I know. " I said. "I'm adopted, this wierd woman with beautiful dark hair and deep blue eyes gives me this pendant which looks like a zodiac circle."

Chiron's expression changed. He conversed with the wine dude (who wasn't too happy I called him that), and looked at me. "You need to visit the oracle. Its rare for someone on their first day to get a procephy, but this is a serious matter."

Drew's half-brother, who I had learned had been famous for saving the world and was called Percy, looked at Chiron with a worrisome expression. "Not another great propechy."

"No. This is more serious than that. I don't think Josh is a demi-god, but he has something about him related to the gods." Chiron said

"Rachel is here, but she's busy. " Percy said.

"She is not busy, Percy." Chiron said. "Joshua, you need to find Rachel. She is the current Oracle." He said.

I went to go find this Rachel person. It was wierd, she seemed so cheery and nice for a person who told bad or good propechy. She wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Horizon's born, a water's child, and a moon's child will travel

to find fallen, and lost old gods.

To fight the darkness and to find the light.

And to rescue someone from their blight."

"Someone's horizon born." I said, "A son of the god of the day, and a goddess of the night? "

I saw a blinding light in the doorway of the cave and my eyes unadjusted.

"Lord Apollo," I heard Rachel say, while I was in my unfocusedness.

"my Oracle, " the one who I knew was Apollo said. Something was familiar...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Horizon's born is Joshua as you all know. The imaginary line between night and day is the horizon.**

**-Lexi**


End file.
